Last Sacrifice
by AshKirby
Summary: My version of LS. I know this has been done numerous times but I'd like to give it a shot. Starts off with a prologue.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first FF in a very long time. Please be nice to me :) Helpful criticism is welcome! Please remember this is my version of the last book.

Disclaimer: Other than the plot of this story, everything else belongs to Richelle Mead.

My version of _Last Sacrifice_

Prologue

_THEY EXECUTE TRAITORS._ I couldn't believe this was what I facing. I had just graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy just a short time ago and since then I planned an escape from a maximum security prison of the man who tortured and almost killed my best friend, like-sister, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir—Lissa for short. This man's name was Prince Victor Dashkov. Why did I do this you ask? Well that would be because I came to find out he knew someone who could help me bring back the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov. Selfish I know. He was turned Strigoi, an undead creature, forcefully during a rescue mission after a battle at the academy. He fought bravely for what he knew was right. After remembering a conversation we had once had about we'd rather be dead than a Strigoi, I went out to kill him. I the process I learned of the hope we had to be together again. Not only did I help Victor escape to get this information, it was also me who lost him. In the midst of a Strigoi attack, Dimitri being the leader of this attack, I had lost sight of my charges and the two 'prisoners' Victor and his brother, Robert. Luckily—I guess—I got the information I needed out of them. I guess I could rationalize it that way.

We were successful in returning Dimitri to a Dhampir. It was miraculous and you'd think he would be thankful for everything I risked to get him back. Well your thinking would be incorrect. He wants nothing to do with me... "Love Fades" he said to me once. I wish my love could have faded when I was out searching Russia for his Strigoi ass. Maybe I would had been successful the two times I had driven a stake into his heart.. or maybe I wouldn't have let him free when we were attacked in Las Vegas. Asshole! Now I am being framed for the murder of the Moroi queen, Tatiana Ivashkov. And she happened to be the aunt of my stalker, lover, friend, Adrian. At this point I am not sure where I said with him either.

Did they have evidence me? They sure did. My Stake—the one driven through her heart. Only my finger prints on the stake. And not to mention my public distaste for the woman. It was obvious that I was the one who did it. Only thing is that I did not do it! So now, I am on trial for murder and according to the old man, I was pretty much a goner! Well that sure sums up my life. Hi, My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I am on trial for murder. Fucking wonderful!


	2. Chapter One

My Version of _Last Sacrafice_

Chapter One

I sat in the cell staring at the wall in front of me with my knees up against my chest, taking a mental note of everything around me. Behind me was the cell door. I had no reason to look that way. I would have no visitors as I put a request in with the guard upstairs. Even an accused murderer had rights. I didn't want to see anyone. To the right of me was the toilet with a small sink. No mirror thank goodness because I would not want to see my face right now. I had been crying almost non stop since they brought me back from the hearing, which I would have to take a guess that it was about four days ago. I am sure my hair was frizzy, my eyes blood shot and if I could smell my breath I'd probably would pass out. Every once in a while a Guardian would walk by and ask if I needed anything. I ignored them. I knew that some of them didn't believe I could do it. The majority did believe so conversations around here were nonexistent. The ones who didn't believe I did were too afraid of socializing with me in fear of being my accomplice.

I tried not to let my self think of the friends I was turning away every day. Some days if I listened I could hear my friends pleading with the guards to let them down to see me.

"Please sir! I just want to speak to Rose once. I have to talk to her!" I knew that voice anywhere. Knowing her since I was four helped that. She was also my bestfriend.

"I am sorry Princess Vasilisa, Rosemarie gave us a list of people she didn't want to see. And unfortunately you and your friends are on that list. If she changes her mind, I promise you, you will be the first one to know!" It was the same speech the gave her each time she came, nothing more and nothing less. Today however a new voice followed the guardians speech.

"I demand to see my daughter! Surely she can not deny seeing her mother! And even if she did put my name on that list, I am a fellow guardian and I need to question her. NOW!" Oh that was my mother, thinking she was privileged enough to see me more than anyone else up there trying to get down. She just wants to be a mother whenever its _convenient _for her.

"I am sorry Guardian Hathaway, unless you have a written notice from Hans then I am sorry I can not allow you down here. No matter what you are here for." Thank goodness that the Guardian upstairs wasn't spineless. I knew that some of these Guardians would let her down in fear of her doing them harm.

I knew what was coming next. I sat quietly waiting for it start. It did every time '_ROSE! I swear to God Rose, when I get down there, I WILL execute you and you will not need to worry about these false accusations. _Ah, there she was. Lissa in my head yelling at me. Worked like clock work. She knew I couldn't hid from her when she was in my head. Too bad I couldn't give my mind a list of people to keep out. The two would be Lissa and Adrian. This spirit business was pretty annoying when you were trying to ignore someone. _Rose, please._ Now she was begging._ I just want to see you. Why won't you let us down to see you. Everyone is up here concerned about you. _Not everyone I thought. I pulled my self into her mind to see who was actually up there. I could see Adrian who looked like he hadn't slept in days. Christian and Eddie were standing next to him. I could never read Christians expressions but I knew Eddie and could read him like my favorite magazine. He was concerned for me. He knew I didn't do it but he was lost on how all the evidence pointed to me. I knew from the bond that my mother, Janiane and my father Abe Mazur were standing in front of the guard upstairs. My mother still trying to get him to let him in. I am sure the old man had made some 'offers' but nothing was moving this guy. Amazing. I hope he stays on guard more often. Lissa was right, everyone was there. But one. The one that I put on the list but I still may give in to see him. But I would never see him. I was dead to him the moment he was saved by Lissa and I.

The worse part about being in Lissa's head was I knew her emotions. Many times I got pulled in by the love and lust she felt for Christian. It was always moments I really did not want to experience. But when she was here and many other times I went into her head her emotions were filled with sadness, anger, guilt and confusion. I am sure there were other emotions mixed within those but those were the most prominent ones. I pulled myself out of her head and went back to staring at the wall in front of me.

I finally heard the chaos upstairs leave. I sighed in relief and decided to lay down on the bed. Change of scenery was always nice. The ceiling had a lot more to look at... I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard foot walk up and stop at my cell. I tilted my head back and to the side to see who was standing in front of my cell. Mikhail Tanner. I had worked with him when I was making up for running off to free Victor. Part of my punishment. At this time, I would take the paperwork over being in this cell any day. His parner—lover, had voluntarily turned Strigoi because she was slowly being taken over by the darkness caused by the spirit magic. Her name was Sonya Karp. She was also a teacher at the academy before Lissa and I ran away almost three years ago. He went out to kill her like I did with Dimitri but could never find her. He also helped me escape when I was trying to find Victor to get the information about bringing Dimitri back. He was one of the only people in the world who could understand what I was going through.

I slowly sat up and turned to face Mikhail. He looked at me with worry. "Rose, they tell me you are not eating. Why?"

I sat there and looked at him. I knew I didn't have enough energy to walk over to the bars and face Mikhail. "What's the point? Why can't I just give up now? There is no point in sitting here waiting to die on their terms. I thought you knew me better than this. I like to do things my way. If this is the only way to control what is going to happen to me then so be it."

"Rose, you do not know if they are going to find you guilty. More evidence could come up and then things will change. You have to hold out hope and know you are innocent. Please just eat. You will feel better later."

"No." I hated being mean to Mikhail. He was so nice and friendly when I needed a friend and now I was pushing him away too, just like I did with everyone else.

"Please, Rose. Just do this. You didn't bring Dimitri bac-"

"Do NOT say that name. OUT! OUT!" I yelled at him as I bolted across the room. I stared him directly in the face. I couldn't bare to hear his name. I knew the anger that came to me was through Lissa's bond but at this point I just didn't care. "Get. OUT!"

He looked at me with sadness written across his face. Without saying another word to me, he turned around and walked down the hall to a door. Before opening the door he turned and looked at me. I am pretty sure if my looks could kill he wouldn't be walking away. He signed loudly and went through the door and up the stairs that lead to freedom.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Sorry for the delayed UD, this has been done on the computer but I have been busy. Also I've been reading another RM series, Georgina Kincaid. Pretty good series, even though Dimitri isn't in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately :(

My version of _Last Sacrifice_

Chapter Two

At some point I made my way back to my bed and fell asleep. I always dreaded falling asleep because I always knew who was waiting for me. It never failed, he always knew when I was asleep. Sometimes I wonder how he knows. Wouldn't surprise me if he had hidden cameras in this cell. My dream morphed to a scene I hadn't seen before. I looked around and it was absolutely breath taking. I was on top of a mountain. I spun slowly 360 degrees to take it all in. I was completely surrounded by other mountains, some smaller and some larger than where I stood. I looked down and saw a beautiful gorge with a large river running through it. It was set during the fall time so the leaves were changing all sorts of beautiful colors. Reds and yellows and oranges. It was absolutely amazing. There was a small bench on the very edge of the cliff so I sat down to take in all the views and waited for Adrian. I always knew he would show up eventually.

Seeing such a site, I wondered what Adrian would dream I was wearing. I was a little worried but when I looked down I thought Adrian did a great job! I was wearing comfortable clothes. My favorite pair of jeans that I thought I would never see again and a nice comfortable v-neck sweater. It was a beautiful deep red. My feet had a nice pair of nike's on. If I had time I could always go for a hike. I'll have to ask Adrian to bring me back here so I can explore.

I waited longer than normal before he showed up. I wasn't upset he decided to take awhile. I was happy I could see this since who knew if I was ever going to leave the jail cell I was in. I heard quiet foot steps walk up and then a body sit down next to me. I looked him over quickly to see how he was looking. Even though I turned him away I do miss him. His face looked exhausted and his clothes were wrinkled and not up to Adrian standards. I knew me ignoring him was driving him more insane than he already is.

"Hi Rose." Every time he brings me into these dreams, Adrian is the only one who speaks. I didn't allow him to see me, why should I give him the satisfaction of speaking to him here. "Still not speaking I see. Well I was told to tell you that we all really want to see you, Rose. We all miss you. I miss you." I didn't move. I was watching a couple eagles soar through the ranges. How I wish I could be those birds, free!

"Lissa almost has dream walking down, so I wouldn't be surprised if she shows up one night with us. And I am pretty sure her surroundings will not be beautiful like this. You may end up in a boxing ring. She misses you but she is really hurt and upset that you are blocking her out."

Great just what I needed. Another person visiting me while I sleep. I may have to give up sleeping along with eating. I figured the easiest thing to do was to ignore what he had to say and just keep taking in the view.

We sat there together not looking at each other but looking at the dream Adrian had created. I could never figure out how someone like Adrian could imagine up such a beautiful site. He ruined the peacefulness when he decided to speak. The only good thing about sitting next to Adrian and listening to him speak during one of his dreams is he doesn't reek of alcohol and cigarettes.

"How are you doing Rose? Please just tell me how you are doing? These past few days have been torture for me. I just want to come down and see you. These dreams are wonderful but they just don't do you justice." He looked at me with his pleading eyes. I knew me not speaking to him was hard on him. Even though I always had smart remarks for him, at least I was speaking to him.

"I am doing alright. Promise." I wanted to keep my answer simple. I still didn't want to speak to anyone but I felt like I needed to answer him.

"I am glad you are doing okay." He reached over and touched my arm. I knew he was waiting to do that ever since he first came to my dreams the night I was put into the cell. "Oh and we think we may be able to figure out how to bring someone with us when we visit you." I snapped my head in his direction. My dreams were no longer safe, they are being invaded by the people I did not want to see. How could this be happening!

"Adrian, what do I have to do to have you all leave me alone! Just start your mourning process now and think of me as dead."

"Ah Rose, you are far from being dead and I promise you that we will not allow that to happen. We will get you out, but a little cooperation on your end would be nice. We can't help someone who doesn't want help."

"I do not want your help, I do not want anyone's help!" I stood up and looked at Adrian square in the eyes. "If I wanted you guys to help me, do you think I would have written that list. NO! I know perfectly well if I asked everyone to help me escape, you would be there in a heart beat. I do not want to risk you or anyone else's reputation to save me. Even in my death I will protect the ones I love. That is what a guardian does."

"Please Rose! You can not give up, we all know you didn't murder the Queen. We all believe you, especially me."

"Adrian, please just let me wake up. Please just go away." I was done. I wanted out of this dream and away from Adrian. I knew I shouldn't give up but I felt this was the only choice. It was keeping every one else safe.

"Rose.."

"Adrian, please."

He didn't say anything else, instead my perfect serene view disappeared and my eyes fluttered open and I was still in the cell. I closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep. Luckily sleep took me quickly and I was able to sleep a dreamless sleep.

How was it? Please review so I can know what you all think. I won't update again till I am at 10 reviews


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Here is the next installment. Thanks for all the reviews. Please let me know if this is moving to slow. I am trying to make it a long fan fic but I don't want people to get bored either.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter, I still don't own anything **

My version of _Last Sacrifice_

Chapter Three

At some point during the night..or morning, not really sure which, I heard some noise upstairs. I turned to look up and saw that it was bright upstairs so it was morning in the human world which meant most of the Court was still sleeping. I couldn't understand what would be going on up there. People were arguing but the voices were muffled so I couldn't tell the voice. I quickly pulled into Lissa's head to find out if it was her but she was sound asleep. I later thought about what would have happened if I went in to find her not sleeping but having her way with Christian. I quickly forgot that idea entirely. So I knew it wasn't Lissa and I could rule out Christian since he wouldn't come here with out Lissa. I highly doubted it was Eddie since he avoided confrontation with the other guardians. Adrian maybe but I am sure he was either drunk off his ass or passed out across his bed.

I decided I really didn't care who was up there. I laid my head back onto the bed figuring it had nothing to do with me. I never tried to lay awake for very long because then I tend to think about the things that were to come. Soon my trial would be here and with the amount of evidence they had against me I knew they would find me guilty. After that I would sit in this cell, maybe even a more secluded than this one now. I would sit there until it was time to be taken to the execution room where I would die. I would never see Lissa again. God knows what it would do to her when I die. I really hope she will be okay. I would never get to do what I love—kill Strigoi. Lastly, I would never have the chance to fight for Dimitri again. What did it matter anyways. He would never love me again, and that's if he ever did love me.

Tears started running down my face. This was the first time I had cried since I got here. Luckily there were no guards around so I didn't have to feel embarrassed. I hurt mentally and physically. I was hungry too. I really wanted something to eat but I was doing this my way. If I could starve myself then I wouldn't have to die by their hands. When I thought about dying again, tears streamed down my face faster. I needed a good cry so I let it out. I started sobbing and screaming. I got off the bed and went over to the wall and kicked and punched. I threw my fit and took out my anger on the wall. Once my hands started throbbing, I turned around and leaned up against the wall. It was cold against back that was now drenched in sweat. I slid down still crying and put my head between my knees.

Still crying, I could vaguely hear foot steps approach my cell. I tried to wipe away the tears while I still had my head down. I knew it was too late and whoever was coming towards me knew I had been crying. What did it matter to me anyways? My reputation didn't matter anymore, hell I was going to be dead in a few weeks anyways.

Leaving my head down, the foot steps came closer and then they abruptly stopped. I didn't know who would be coming down here during this time. I didn't want to look up to see who it was. So I closed my eyes tighter hoping whoever it was would turn around once I didn't look up at them. I don't know how long I tried to ignore whoever was standing staring at me. I felt the eyes on me, waiting for me to make a move. I guess they got impatient since they decided to speak first.

"Rose."

It couldn't be. Why would _he_ be here. I shot my head up and glared in his direction. How ironic I thought to myself. Just a little bit ago our roles were reversed. I was the one sneaking down to see him and now here he was down here even though I had requested to not see him.

"Rose, please. Please say something." He was pleading with me. I held his eyes for a few seconds longer before I put my head back down. My heart was racing trying to figure out why he felt the need to show up in front of my cell. I decided I wasn't going to give him the time of day. Yes, he protected me from the queen's guardians that day in the cafe but before that—I couldn't bring myself to speak to him.

We sat there in silence. I never looked back up at him but I heard some shuffling that sounded like he was sitting down in front of the cell. He didn't say anything to me for awhile. I never did relax. I waited for someone to tell him that he couldn't be down here, but unfortunately no one ever showed up. Obviously his sources were a lot more willing to do something for him than my sources were for me.

After what felt like _FOREVER_, he spoke up again. "Mom sent this with me for you. We heard you weren't eating and she—we are worried about you. She remembered how much you liked this when you were in Baia." I heard him shove something through the cell door. I looked up to see a plastic bag that contained the black bread Dimitri's mom had baked. I remembered the story she told me when I was eating some. Made my heart break. How much I missed his mom. She was the closed thing to a mom that I had ever had, even compared to Lissa's mom.

My stomach growled when I saw it. I wanted to go and eat it but remembered that I was doing it my way! I wasn't going to give in. I saw Dimitri's mouth twitch into what looked like a grin. He knew how much I loved food and how hungry I had to be. I looked at the bread one last time and then put my head back down. "Come on Rose. You know my mom would be upset if you didn't eat her bread. It just came out of the oven." Ugh, he knew how to get me. I had to show the self control that he had taught me in some of our lessons.

"No. Tell your mother I am sorry but no."

"Why are you doing this? There is no reason to starve yourself. You need to eat to keep up your strength for the trial." I still was trying to figure out why he was so concerned now. His love had faded so what did he care about?

"I am hoping to not make it to the trial. You know me Comrade... I like to do things my way not how everyone wants me to do it." This was the first time I had confessed my suicide plan to anyone. I am sure everyone else just thought I would give in eventually. Only Dimitri knew that I would actually do what I put my mind to.

"Why would you just give up?"

"Why wouldn't I? I have nothing to live for anymore. Even if I was proven not guilty, which I am just in case you believed everyone else, I will never be able to guard Lissa. My reputation is ruined. She will go off to college and I'll either get sent off with some person I don't want or like or be stuck here at court doing paperwork. I have nothing else anymore." I hope he realized what I was talking about.

By the look on his face, I knew he figured out what I was talking about. Before he could say something else, I said, "Please just go. Its hard enough being in here let alone you being here too." I attempted to stand up to bring the loaf of bread back to Dimitri, but I fell over. I was too weak to move. I had wasted the last of my energy attacking the wall before Dimitri showed up. I heard Dimitri shoot up onto his feet and grab the bars calling my name. "Rose! ROSE!" On my hands and knees, I looked up at him. His face showed concern, frustration, anger.. "Rose, I am going to get someone."

"NO," I yelled trying to stand up again. I was determined so putting one foot underneath me, I stood shakily. Every nerve and muscle in my body was yelling at me to give up but like I've said before, I do things my way. Slowly and cautiously I walked to the bag of black bread, grabbed one of the cell bars to steady my self and bent down to pick up the bag. When I reached for the bar, I grazed Dimitri's hand. The hot electric current shot through my body. It was a feeling I used to anticipate but now it just broke my heart into more pieces. I let go of the bar and tried to hand the bread back to Dimitri. I wouldn't take it. "Please, just let me do this my way," I looked at him in his deep, chocolate brown eyes and said, "Besides, your mom told me this was your favorite. Don't waste something on me. I'm not worth it." I pushed it between the bars and dropped it at Dimitri's feet.

I took one more look at Dimtri before turning around and stumbled my way back to the bed. Realizing I couldn't get up there I went back to sitting on the floor. I put my head back to my knees. I knew he was still standing at the cell door but I had enough.

"Just go. It shouldn't be too hard for you to move on... seeing as your love has faded and all..."

And with that, Dimitri put his guardian mask back on and shoved the black bread into the cell again, this time making it so it landed at my feet. With out another word, he turned around and walked down the hall toward the door that leaded outside.

Inside the cell, I was left with the loaf of bread. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I reached for the bag unconsciously. I held it in my had just looking at it. I didn't want to take a bite but I just wanted a whiff. I opened the ziploc bag and the smell hit me like a mack truck. It was wonderful. It brought back the memories of Russia and the memories of Dimitri's family.

_Just one bite,_ I thought to myself. _Just one_. Before I knew it, there were only crumbs left. _Damn, he didn't bring me anything to drink._

**Alright! Get the reviews in! Next chapter comes quicker the faster I receive reviews! **


	5. Chapter Four

My version of _Last Sacrifice _

Chapter Four

I can not believe I gave in. I was doing so well in my hunger strike and one visit from Dimitri and I blew it all. I didn't understand what he wanted anyways. Why did he care. If I was such a pain in the ass to have around now that he is a Dhampir again, wouldn't it just be easier to just let me go and to forget about me? Something wasn't adding up and if I ever got out of here, I had to find out!

I was able to stand up and walk around now that I had something into my system. My mind felt clearer too. I reached my hand into my pocket to pull out the wrinkled piece of paper that was in there. Carefully I unfolded it and read it again (**Spirit Bound, Chapter 27**)

_Rose, _

_If you're reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampirs into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down. However, I write you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the Council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it. _

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

I reread the last sentence at least fifty times. "Waste no time in fulfilling it," I whispered to myself. What have I been doing since I was put in here... I've been wasting time. Even in death she knows that I will fuck up! Damn it! I did have a purpose now. I needed to find this illegitimate child. But first I had to get out of this prison cell. I had to come up with a plan. I knew I couldn't do it alone. I would need the help of my friends, but was it really worth putting them in jeopardy? No it wasn't but I needed to get out of here if I was to help Lissa. I needed to talk to Adrian. It was still Moroi night so I tried to fall asleep and I hoped that he was waiting for me.

I didn't know it, but sleep had come and gone and I woke up. _Damn! _Adrian never showed up last night. I didn't think he would give up on me. He was my rock right now and I needed him to help me with planning my escape. Well, I have all day to figure it out on my own. I really wished sometimes that the bond worked both ways with Lissa and I could some how talk to her. I needed someone to bounce ideas off of. I sat up and looked over at the guard that had showed up at some point in the night. Too bad he wasn't here when Dimitri showed up. _Figures!_ The guard wasn't paying me any attention, in fact he had his nose stuck in a book. What is it with the guardians. Don't they know how to live a little?

I had never seen this guardian before so he must have been transferred in after the kidnap and attack the undead Strigoi Dimitri had orchestrated. I got off the bed and headed over to the cell door.

"Hey, so when is breakfast served around here?" I was hoping this one hadn't heard about my hunger strike.

"Oh you were actually planning on eating this morning? I've been told you haven't ate since you arrived here and thats been what five or six days. Why the change of heart?"

"No need to worry your tiny little brain why I changed my mind, I just would like some breakfast." I was getting impatient. The loaf of bread gave me enough energy for this morning but if I was going to come up with a plan to escape, I needed my energy.

"Well if you want something to eat, insulting the guard on duty is NOT the way to get what you want. I'll get you breakfast when I fucking feel like it now." The guard looked back at his book and didn't look back at me after that. I really needed to learn some self control and to bite my tongue.

I sat back down on the narrow cot and closed my eyes. I concentrated on dipping into Lissa's mind. I wanted to know what was going on. I saw Christian sitting next to me—her. She was lost and worried. I think I also sensed anger and hurt there too.

"I just don't understand why she won't see us. I am her family—she is my family. I just want to help her and I _know_ she didn't kill the queen. I wish there was a way to prove she was innocent." I felt a single tear fall down her cheek. I was slowly killing her; she was filling up with so much darkness. I needed to take it away from her. Thats the least I could do. I opened up the bond to let the darkness flow into me.

"I am sure she will let us see her eventually," I heard Adrian say. "She has no choice but to let us into her dreams. We've almost figured out how to get you to come with me into the dreams. She won't be able to ignore you then."

_Damn it! I do not want her showing up in my head. It will make me feel even worse than I already feel. Fuck my life! _

"You're right Adrian. I don't care if she wants me there or not, I need to be there for her. She has to be hurting right now. Dimitri said he went to visit her last night." Her eyes fluttered over to Adrian. I saw his hands clench and his eyes were full of hatred. Both of us knew how much Adrian disliked or hated Dimitri.

"_Why_ would _he _do such a thing. He wanted nothing to do with her before now. Now that she is on trial and could possibly be _executed" _both Lissa and I cringed at the word, "he wants in her life. FUCK HIM! If I ever see him down there I'll kill him." I silently laughed at that, seeing as Adrian hadn't had one minute of combat training, and Dimitri... well he was just a god in every aspect. Well except for loving me. Asshole.

"Just because he has been avoiding Rose, doesn't mean he doesn't care for her. You should stay out of their business." Ah, Lissa always trying to be neutral. Sometimes it made me so frustrated. I just wanted her to be on my side and no one elses.

"I have _every _right to be involved! I am Rose's boyfriend and he has broken her heart too many times."

I decided at this point I didn't want to hear any more of this so I pulled out of Lissa's head. As soon as I was back in my own head I felt someone's eyes watching me. With my back towards the cell door I didn't know who it was but I had a feeling who ever it was I wasn't going to want to talk to them. Without turning around, I did a mental checklist of who it couldn't be. Adrian, Christian, and Lissa were all chatting in Lissa's room about me. I knew Eddie and Mia were most likely together, and plus I don't think either of them would show up since they knew I didn't want to see any one. So that leaves Janine, Abe, or the dreaded Dimitri. Well actually they would all be dreaded.

I slowly turned around to face the person who wouldn't take their eyes off me. I looked them in the eyes and sighed.

**AN: Alright, I don't want to be mean but I don't know if people are actually reading this story. Thank you to those who are reading the story and commenting, I look forward to them every time I see them in my email. BUT i am not going to update this story again till i get more reviews. Lets say.. 20.. **


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. As a special thanks, a long one compared to the other chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing of this story or the characters in them. **

My version of _Last Sacrifice _

Chapter Five

"Old Man." I was actually surprised to see him. This was the first time that he has been down to see me since the hearing. Not that I _should_ be surprised. He was my lawyer.

"Kiz." The guardian on duty near my cell glanced between the two of us. Abe glanced at the guardian and shot him a nasty look. "How are they treating you," he said while nodding his head towards the nameless guard.

"Well, _Mr. Mazur_," I said to try to get the guard's attention. I worked. "I still have not had any breakfast." I shot a grin at the guard. I knew he knew who Abe was and what he was capable of. The guardian started to back towards the door.

"So-sorry Mr. Mazur, I wasn't...uh...aware she was eating anything since she has been on a hunger strike," the guard stuttered. Abe shot him a look.

"I suggest you head right to the kitchen and get together whatever you can for this young girl. No small portions either," demanded Abe. He was so bad ass. The man didn't immediately turn around and walk away. Man, this guy had some guts. "Well... what is it you are waiting for, you fool?"

"Protocal, sir. She isn't allowed any visitors when there is no guardian on duty down here."

"I will have my own guardians while you are getting Rose some food. Go. NOW!"

I watched the guardian turn around without another word. Abe silently watched him, nodded at his guardians, and then turned to me once he was through the door. As he left, two of Abe's guardians entered but stood right near the door. They knew they were not needed but this was the only way for Abe to get alone time with me. "Listen Kiz, we don't have much time. I told you that you would _not_ got to trial and you would _not _be executed. I still promise you this. From the paperwork I have, your trial is to be held a week from tomorrow." _So soon? I am not ready for this... _"I am working on a way to get you out before the trial. You'll know when it is time. I can not go into much detail right now as the plans are not set in stone. Please just trust me and know thats its not much longer in this jail cell."

"Abe, I can't allow you to break me out. I do not want to bring anyone down with me. If you get caught, you'll be thrown in here with me as an accomplice. And if you involve anyone else, they'll go down with us. We can't let it happen."

Abe closed his eyes and sighed. "Rose, do not worry about me and what I am planning on doing. And if anyone else is involved, they will know the risks before hand. Just get some rest and please start eating."

"Abe-" I stopped talking since the other guardian was back with a tray of food. I could smell it from down the hall. My mouth was watering and my stomach was growling in anticipation of some food.

When the guardian got closer I was able to see what was on the tray. It looked like a turkey club sandwich on sourdough bread. YUM! Next to it was a granny smith apple and a bag of chips. There was a bottled water too. God, I am in heaven! The guardian went to hand me the food when Abe stopped him. "Take a bite." I wasn't sure exactly where he was going with this, but that was my food he was offering to someone else.

"Excuse me," the guardian said, questioning Abe. "Take a bite? Why?"

"I want to make sure you didn't poison anything. There is a murderer still amongst us." Abe was something else. I didn't even think I had to worry about poisoning but I guess anything is possible.

The guardian eyed Abe for a few moments and then reached took half of the sandwich and took a bite. My mouth watered as I was watching him chew the sandwich—my sandwich. He swallowed it and set the sandwich back on the tray. Abe stood watching him for a few minutes. I am assuming it was to make sure he didn't drop dead. When he figured he was fine, Abe took the tray from the guard and handed it to me and then turned back to the guard.

"I will be providing her meals during her stay here. Expect one of my guardians or someone else who works for me to be providing these meals for her. We will be here at least three times a day with her food. Also she looks like she is in need of a shower, she will be getting these every day. You can plan on one of my people doing that as well. God knows what you or anyone here would do." Abe didn't even allow the guardian to respond. He turned to me and saw me shoving a hand full of chips into my wide open mouth. "Nice Kiz. I'll be sending someone later today for your shower and dinner."

He took one last look at me and the guardian then turned around and headed toward the door. Not interested in the guardian, I kept shoving my mouth full of the food. It was so good, I can't believe I was trying to starve myself. I was made to eat.

After I had consumed every piece of food and drank the entire water bottle of water, I put the empty tray with the trash on it, on the floor in front of the cell door. The guardian didn't even bother saying a single word to me or even bother glancing in my direction. _Dick. _I walked over to the cot and decided a short cat nap would do me some good. Give me time to process what Abe was talking about. I couldn't believe he was planning an escape. God knows who would be helping him. I was worried that he would recruit Lissa for her compulsion. It wouldn't take much to convince her... that made me worry more. I didn't want to get Lissa in trouble or ruin any chance she had to become the next queen. Especially since I needed to get out of here to find her half sibling so she _could_ become queen.

So lets say I did get out, who was breaking me out, and how was I going to find Lissa's sibling if a) I am a fugitive and my face will be plastered all over the Dhampir and Moroi communities, b) I have people traveling with me. I wanted to do this myself. The queen her self wrote that I should share this information with as 'few people possible'. I wasn't sure if I could trust anyone with this information. I needed to keep this to myself.

I felt myself fading and the thoughts slipping out of my head. I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping but I was woken up by people arguing.

"I was sent here by Abe Mazur. I am here to take Rose for her shower and to bring her dinner. Do _NOT_ stand in my way!" Ugh, how could it be. Why did it have to be him... He always seems to be involved when he is not wanted. Why is he involved anyways? Not like he cares or anything. And why would Abe send him here?

"He said he would be sending people who _worked_ for him. You do not work for him, hell you don't work for anyone anymore. You can't be trusted." The guardian spatted back to Dimitri.

"He hired me on once I was _dismissed_ by the guardian council. So, I suggest you move out of my way and let me down to see Ms. Hathaway!" _Dismissed? How could the _Russian God_ be dismissed! _ I heard the door open down stairs. I sat up and turned to look out of the cell. _Hell, he is gorgeous! _

He walked up to my cell and unlocked the door and beckoned for me to follow him. "Come on Rose. Lets get you into the shower. Lissa found you some clean clothes. I'll take these with me so they can be washed—several times," he said as he cautiously touched my very smelly, very dirty clothes. He lead me down the where the showers were and handed me a bag. I looked inside and I felt a smile spread across my face as I took inventory of what was in the bag: shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a loofa, a razor, a hair brush, deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste, and my clothes. I felt guilt run through me. I can't believe I've pushed Lissa away. She is amazing. I'll have to remember to thank her and apologize soon.

I headed to one of the shower stalls. I turned to look at Dimitri, who was watching me, very carefully. "Thank you." He nodded his head and then turned to sit up against one of the cold tiled walls. He pulled out one of his western novels that I had seen him read before. I smiled secretly and then turned back around. There was a chair up next to the outside of the stall so I took my shower supplies out and put the rest of the bag on the chair so they wouldn't get wet. I closed the curtain and got undressed as quickly as I could. I couldn't stand to be in those nasty clothes any longer. I threw them on the floor outside the stall and turned on the hot water, almost to scalding.

I took my time washing my hair, to get all the grim out. Next I washed my body, several times, making sure to get every part of me. It felt so good to have a clean body. I then spent several minutes shaving. Making sure to get the forest that had grown on my legs and underarms. Also made sure to tidy up the bikini area, not that the area was going to see any action any time soon. But I was starting to feel like my self again. It was fantastic! After I was done, I still stayed in the hot water a little while longer, until I heard footsteps head over to the stall.

"Rose, are you alright?" I was so strange to have him standing near me while I was naked and only a thin shower curtain between us.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just enjoying the hot water. I'll be out in a second." I put my head under the shower for one more time.

I heard a small chuckle. "No rush, I was just making sure you were okay. You have been in there for awhile, but take your time." I paused for a moment to listen for the footsteps of him walking away. They never came so I glanced over at the curtain to find his silhouette still standing in front of the curtain.

Kind of embarrassed I turned off the water. "Can you uh, hand me a towel?"

"Sure." The tone in his voice knew he was caught watching me. He quickly disappeared and showed up a few minutes later. He paused outside the shower stall. I reached my hand around the curtain and he handed me the towel. He promptly walked away. I wrapped the towel around myself and then opened the shower curtain. I glanced over at Dimitri who had sat back down where he was originally sitting reading some more.

"Dimitri," he looked up at me, "thank you for doing this. Its very kind of you."

For a second, his face showed emotion towards me that I had longed to see. He quickly put on his guardian mask. "You are welcome Rose. But I am paid to do this. I work for Abe now."

"Oh." I turned to the chair to pull out my clothes and went into a different shower stall to get dressed. How could I think that things were changing between us. I was such a silly girl for believing it. I closed the curtain and took of the towel drying my self. I pulled on my clothes that Lissa had packed. This girl must have thought I was in a fashion prison because she packed me a lacy black bra with a matching thong, a pair of denim bootcut jeans with a black tank top. I would have preferred a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. But as long as its clean, I couldn't complain—much.

I stepped out of the stall and didn't bother to look at Dimitri. I ran the towel through my hair then put it on the floor along with the dirty clothes. I grabbed the hair brush and quickly brushed it to get the knots out. Put some deodorant on and then brushed my teeth. Once I felt myself again, I packed up all the items that were taken out of the bag and added the dirty clothes and towel.

I turned towards Dimitri and saw him staring at me. _Why me? Get over him Rose! He is not interested. Love fades, mine has.. _I kept repeating it to myself.

"Feel better?" He questioned as he stood up off the floor.

"Much. You'll have to thank Abe for me," I said very snarky. I dropped my guard though. As much as he hurt me, I could never stop loving him—even if he has stopped loving me. I looked up at him while he looked down at me. We had both stopped walking. It was like we were studying each other for the first time. I wanted to ask him so many things but I didn't want to ruin the moment. But my mouth wouldn't listen. "Why?"

His shoulders slumped knowing what was coming next. "Why what Roza?" His eyes never left mine.

My heart skipped a beat hearing my russian name. "Why did you protect me in the cafe? Why were you willing to fight for me?"

His eyes focused on me and he cautiously proceeded, "I saw how scared you were. Hell, I was scared for you. My instincts kicked in to protect you. Why do you think I signed up with Abe? I can protect you while working for him. For some reason he seems pretty attached to you."

"But why protect me when you said-" he didn't let me finish.

"Because you are right, I owe you. Vasilisa may be Moroi but I can not truly protect her since I was dismissed from my duties. Think of this as my way of thanking you for what you set out to do."

"Will you ever let me forgive you?"

"I can not forgive you until I forgive myself. Please, give me time. Until then, just let me do my job."

I hadn't realized we were standing in front of my cell. He ushered me back in. He took the bag that held my dirty clothes. We stood only inches from each other. When I looked up at him, he realized just how close we were and he knew I had noticed. He took a step backwards towards the cell door.

"Are you hungry?"

"Comrade, it hasn't been that long. When am I _not _hungry?" He smiled at me and lifted the bag that was in his hand.

"Alright, I'm going to take care of these and then I'll be back with your food."

And with that he stepped out of the cell, closing and locking it behind him. He glanced back at me before he walked through the door. I couldn't believe it. Dimitri was talking to me... and being civil!This is something for the record books. Just as Dimitri walked out another guard walked in and took his post guarding me. I didn't care that he was giving me dirty looks since I was looking forward to seeing Dimitri.. and eating. Not sure what one I was more excited for. Maybe if he could serve the food off of his wash boards abs. _Oh god, that would be heaven.  
___

**Please review! Is Dimitri in character, do you think this is how he would act? Please let me know what you think! Oh and do you think I need a beta? I wasn't going to but let me know. **


	7. Chapter Six A

**AN: Sorry for taking so long for an update, with two kids and a busy month, I haven't found the time. This is an incomplete chapter, hence the (a) after the 6. I hope I'll be able to finish the second half by the end of the week. I am in a wedding on Saturday and my son's first birthday is Sunday, so if not it won't be up till next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

My Version of the _Last Sacrifice_

Chapter Six

Dimitri came back not long after he left with my dinner. He opened up the cell door even though the guard on duty was protesting. Eventually Dimitri just turned to him and reminded the guard who he was working for and that if he gave us any more problems he would take it up with Abe. That shut the guy right up and he turned and walked away. I opened up the styrofoam container and saw a steak, mash potatoes with gravy, sweet corn, two glazed donuts, and what looked like a lava cake. I almost died right there and went to heaven!

"This all looks amazing!" I looked over the food not knowing where to start first. "Where is the silverware? Dipping sauce? A drink?" I needed it all. It was my first real meal since being in here.

"Well, I have your drink right here. Wasn't sure which you wanted so I grabbed both a Pepsi and a Mountain Dew. No dipping sauce, I didn't have enough hands, do you want me to go get you some? And as for the silverware, all I could bring you is a plastic fork." He said that last thing with a small smile across his face. I didn't see many of those smiles so they always made my heart melt when I saw it.

"I'll take the Pepsi and I will suffer with the plastic fork. I suppose it could always be worse and you could have brought me a plastic spoon or nothing at all. As for the dipping sauce, I'll be fine with out it, just remember for next time Comrade."

I took my plate and sat down on the bed to eat. I patted the spot next to me to offer Dimitri a seat but he shook his head no. "I'm sorry Rose, but I am still on guarding duty, even if I don't work for the Court." As disappointed as I was, I understood. I stuffed my face full of food until I thought if I ate any more I would burst. Finally, I placed the fork down and rubbed my tummy.

"That was so good." I glanced over at Dimitri who had his guardian mask on. He was leaning against the wall facing me.

"I will have to tell my mama that you enjoyed it." I remember he said that his mom had made me the black bread but it wasn't until now I connected that she was cooking me stuff. I remembered her cooking from when I was in Baia, it was delicious! Thinking back made my heart ache from sadness and guilt on how I left their home and how I left Viktoria

"When did your mom get here?" I asked. I wish I wasn't locked up in this cell. I missed everyone so much.

"I called her after they had discharged me as a guardian. I was going to go home for a bit before Abe approached me. I told them everything that had happened, of course leaving the hurtful parts out, and mama insisted on coming here and visiting you. I have held her off a bit since you didn't look so good. She is getting more persistent however. Not sure how much longer I can wait."

"I am so glad you called her. I really want to see her Dimitri. Maybe tomorrow." I looked up from my plate of food. I noticed he let his guardian mask falter just slightly. I saw a small smirk hidden on his face. _I wonder what he is up to?_ I didn't push the issue further once he didn't say anything back about his mother coming to visit me.

I finished my meal in silence and then handed the empty plate to Dimitri. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was just after 2am. "Rose, I have to meet up with Abe for my next assignment. I am pretty sure I am here to get you dinner as well. Any request?" For someone who didn't love me, he sure was looking out for me.

"No request, except maybe for some more black bread." I gave him a small grin. He shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"I think mama has four loaves in the oven today. Between you and I, we are keeping her quite busy." He caught my eye for a moment. "Is there anything else? A donut, brownie.. anything?"

"Surprise me Comrade."

"You got it. I'll see you later Rose." He turned around and walked away. I watched him walk up the stairs and through the door—the door to freedom! Right before the door closed I screamed.

"Dimitri! Wait!" I hoped he heard me. I didn't really doubt since I am sure the rest of the building heard me.

He caught the door right before it was about to close. "What is it you need?"

"Do you think you can ask Lissa to come visit me. I think I am ready to see her. _Only her._ Please tell the guards to take just her name off the list." I was ready to see Lissa, and I am sure she would give me quite an ear full if she knew I was seeing Dimitri—even though it really wasn't by choice.

"Just her, got it. Are you sure you don't want to see your boyfriend, Adrian?" That remark stung just a little. How could I forget he knew Adrian and I were together. That could put a damper on things.

"Just her," I said weakly.

"Okay," he said as he turned around on his heels. I may have imagined it, but I am quite sure he had a smile on his face. Why I wasn't really sure. The door closed and I laid my head back down on the bed. I decided I would watch as Dimitri told Lissa she was able to see me.

I concentrated on Lissa and her emotions. She was relaxed and serene. I always loved this about Lissa, how she can just be at total peace. I looked through her eyes to find she was reading a book. I didn't really care for reading, unless it was something on St. Vladimir or shadow kissed Anna. I became aware she was alone in her room. Christian was off doing a few errands. I sat there for a little bit just relaxing to Lissa's mood. It was very calming to me. Soon there was a knock on the door. She put her book down and went to answer the door.

It was Dimitri. They looked at each other for a moment before they said anything. Lissa stepped to the side, "Dimitri, how are you? Please, come in." He walked in and did his "guardian sweep" of the room before focusing on Lissa again.

"Princ—Lissa, I am good. How are you? Its been a while. Ever since you got me this job with Abe, I feel like I am spending less time protecting you. I promised my self to you and I am failing." He sat down on the chair across from the couch Lissa had been sitting on before he had arrived.

"Dimitri, I told you, you do not owe me anything. But I do miss you. What have you been doing for Abe? I am doing alright, just killing time before Rose's trial. Do we have an idea when that is?" She sat back down next to her book.

"A week from today is the trial. Right now Abe and I are searching for any information we can that will get her out of there before then. Neither him or I want her to go to trial. It won't have great results."

"I really hope that you two can find something to help Rose. I really need her. I miss her, even if she doesn't want to see me. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think right now we are pretty much all set. As for seeing Rose, that is why I am here. She said she will allow you to come see her, but she told me just you, _no one else." _He made sure to drive home that last part. I think deep down, he was truly happy I didn't want to see Adrian.

"You've seen her? Is she okay? Wait... I can _see _her?" She shot up off the couch and threw on a pair of flip flops and ran out the door before Dimitri could even say another word.

I pulled out of Lissa's head knowing she would be her at any moment. I got up off the bed and went to the cell door and looked over at the guard who was now back. I must have been in Lissa's head when he showed up. He was just staring at the wall. I held onto two bars and rested my forehead against another cold metal bar and watched the door at the end of the hall. Soon, the door flew open and Lissa was running down the stairs, while the guardian upstairs was yelling for her to stop.

"Princess! Please she is not safe to be down there with. Just come back up stairs." The guardian called. The guardian who was staring at the wall was now heading towards Lissa. Right before she got to the cell, the guardian grabbed Lissa around the waist to stop her. Her eyes shot up at me out of desperation. I felt so hopeless in this cell. I started to shake the bars of the cell.

"LET HER GO!" I shouted at the guard over and over again. "Who is being the dangerous person now? I am behind bars, just let her see me, please!" I looked over at Lissa who had stopped fighting.

I saw the look in her eyes and I knew what was going to happen next. The guard was still on the stairs so she would have a double compulsion. "Stop! You _will_ let me see Rose. You _will_ stand out of my way so I can see her." She looked at the guardian that was standing on the steps. "You _will_ make sure no one comes down here while I am here. Go up stairs and forget this is happening." The guard paused for a moment and then turned around and walked through the door.

Lissa turned to the guardian who had a grip on her waist. "Let me go, _now!_ I want you to go sit at the end of the hall. And do not try and eavesdrop on our conversation. _Stay_ where you are unless I need you to come." The guardian let go of Lissa and walked to the other end of the hallway and sat down against the wall.

Lissa turned to me and I had a rush of emotions flood through me. "Rose. I've missed you so much, why did you stop me from seeing you?" She came forward and put her forehead to mine.

**There ya go, sorry its incomplete. Let me know what you guys think. Make sure to review. It helps me write faster. **


	8. Chapter Six B

**AN: Again, sorry this has taken so long. This was a hard chapter to write for me since i am not a big fan of Lissa. I hope you enjoy :) **

My Version of the _Last Sacrifice_

Chapter Six Part Two

I looked at Lissa, drawing her into me. I don't think we've ever gone this long with out each other. At that moment I felt completely horrible for turning her away from me. I took a good look at her and I didn't like what I saw. She was thinner than her usual, which was ghostly thin. She was pale and had dark bags under her eyes. She looked horrible, worse than me actually and I was the one locked up in a prison cell. At that moment I felt guilty about everything I had put her through. I pulled out of her death grip and looked at her again.

"I am sorry Liss. I am just upset and embarrassed about being in this damn place!" I wasn't sure what else to say to her. I knew it wasn't her fault that I was in this place and I knew she believed that I didn't do it. Maybe deep down I still was upset that Dimitri would talk to her and not me. But then again, he was attempting to talk to me. He's at least being civil to me.

"God Rose! I know you didn't murder the Queen. Why would it bother you if I saw you here?"

"How do you think it will affect your reputation if you are seen here, conversing with the suspect in the Queen's killing? You should have thought about that while you were trying to get into here."

"I don't care about my reputation, Rose. You are my friend—my sister! I wanted to make sure you are okay and being taken care of." I didn't find it necessary to tell her up until yesterday I was on a hunger strike. "You look like they are not feeding you." Damn. She noticed I had lost some weight. I wasn't going to let her ridicule me about my weight loss when she didn't look any better.

"Well, I am sitting in a jail cell, on trial for murdering the queen. Of course they are not going to feed me as much as I am use to eating. What I your excuse? When was the last time you fed? Had anything to eat?" She looked at me, giving me her most hateful glare.

"What do you not get about how I was worried about you? I have hardly slept or haven't thought about eating. And its not just me. Everyone has been working so hard trying to find evidence that proves your innocence. Its not like we are just having drinks at the bar—well maybe Adrian is, but we know thats just how he deals with it."

"I didn't ask anyone to wear them selves down to save my ass. I would actually prefer you weren't involved at all. Its very selfish for Abe to ask you to get involved."

She looked at me, guilt written all across her face. "Actually Rose, it wasn't Abe who asked me to help. Although I still would have helped even if he came to me."

"Well who-," then it hit me. I knew exactly who had asked her. _He _had no right in asking her. Even though he was working for Abe now, I couldn't believe Dimitri would involve Lissa. What ever happened to _they come first_? "He had no right getting you involved. How dare he even ask you." I was angry now. I walked away from the bars and started pacing the cell- not that there was much room to actually pace back and forth. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to relax myself, but I could feel the darkness creeping into me. _Wait till I get my hands around that idiots neck. _

Deciding that it really wasn't her fault that she was involved—she was just an innocent moroi after all. She had a very bad influence in her life. I looked at Lissa again and saw she was studying me, waiting for me to explode. I waited for another moment before I said anything else. "So, has anyone found anything out? Anything to help me get out of this awful cell?"

She looked down at the floor and started weeping. "No," she let out in between whimpers. Deep down I knew they wouldn't find anything. I knew that there was just too much evidence against me to be proven innocent. But I still hoped. As much as Lissa depended on me and knew I would do anything for her, I depended on her just as much. I just couldn't be as—emotional-as she was. I had to be strong for her. That's just what I did.

I took a deep breath, holding back the tears. I knew I had to be strong for her even though I was the one condemned to death. I reached my arms through the bars of the cell and around Lissa, embracing her. I stroked the the back of her head, running my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. The guards who were at the end of the hall wanted to come down and stop this but they were unable to since they were being held by the compulsion. "Everything will be okay Liss. I promise."

She chuckled through her sobs. "Rose, you are always worried about me. Even when you are sitting in a jail cell on trial for a murder—murder of a royal—murder of the queen."

I laughed, then seriously said, "You are my charge. I will _always_ protect you."

She looked at me for a moment and said, "Rose, sometimes its you who needs the protecting. You can't always be the savior."

"No offense Liss, but who is going to protect me? You? How are you going to protect me, especially now in this situation? Are you going to plan a break out?" I said that last part kiddingly but she looked down at the floor, and through the bond I could feel her hiding something. "Liss..."

She backed away suddenly, knowing I suspected something. "Rose, its nothing you need to be worrying about. Like I said, sometimes you need protecting—a savior. Let us take care of you."

I was speechless... did this mean...no.. it could mean-, "Us?" I could only spit out one word.

"I said don't worry about it. I have to meet someone so I'll eh, talk to you later." I knew she was leaving quickly because if she were to stay I would keep asking questions. I tried to probe her mind for any clues, but she quickly put up her walls. I was defeated and left out of any planning. And I didn't like it.

"Well, you know where to find me. I am not going anywhere." I sat back down on the bed, watching her as she left. She turned around before she left and said, "And Rose—Don't try take a peek while I am during the visit. I am strengthened my powers and I will kick you out. This doesn't concern you. Sorry." Before I could respond, she closed the door. I watched as the guards looked at each other confused as to why they were all at the end of the hall. Eventually the returned the their posts and I laid back on the bed hoping dreams would take me. I didn't dare to try and enter Lissa's head.

The days passed with some sort of routine. Dimitri came every morning with my breakfast. He would sit with me as I enjoyed the delicious food he brought. Afterwards, he would walk me to the showers and would read a novel while cleaned myself up. Surprisingly, it wasn't that uncomfortable knowing that he was just feet away. He never really said much to me, but it was just comforting that he was there. After the shower, he would being me back to my cell, and tell me he had to report back to Abe. Lissa showed up sometime in the afternoon with my lunch. She would talk to me about everything going on at court and with my group of friends. She never brought up the trial or anything that people were saying. I was thankful for that. She would spend all of the afternoon there but then use the excuse that she had to meet Christian for something. She would always warn me not to go into her head. I knew she was up to something but I never pushed it. Dimitri would bring dinner—dinner his mama had made.

Tonight, it was pelmeni with black bread. It was delicious. It was sort of like meat-filled raviolis. And of course the black bread was amazing as always. Dimitri opened the cell door and closed it behind him. He handed me the dish and a fork. I sat up, indian style, on the bed with my back resting on the wall. Normally, he would leave and lean against the wall across from the cell door. I offered him to come and sit with me, but he always gave me the same line. "Rose, I am still on duty. I need to make sure you don't try and escape." But not this time. He came and sat down besides me and took out his own dish full of pelmeni. I glanced over at him and watched him but didn't say anything right away. I took a bite and it was amazing.

I caught him looking at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I wiped my chin and around my mouth to make sure nothing was there.

He let out a small chuckle. "No, Rose. Nothing on your mouth. Just the look you made when you took a bite was cu—priceless. Its like you haven't ate in days."

"Its not that. This is delicious. Your mother is an amazing cook." I took another bite chewing slowly, trying to savor it.

"Actually Rose. My mother didn't make this, I did. I thought you'd like it so I wiped some up. Its actually my favorite, besides the black bread, which I made myself as well." He continued to eat. I couldn't take my eyes off of him though. This man was truly a god! He was amazingly handsome, an awesome fighter, and now a fantastic cook!

I turned away after realizing I was still staring. "Well, this is amazing. And you are right, I do like it. Love it maybe. Anything else you can do that I don't know?"

"I'm sure there is, but I am also sure you'll figure it out in time." He smiled at me. A genuine smile. It was almost like before he had turned strigoi. It was so easy with him when it was just him and I—like we were of one mind. I wish we could go back to that moment. I think he thought the same thing as well because his stoic look came back and he quickly stood up.

"Well, Rose. Its time for me to head home. I'll be seeing you." He started packing up everything from the dinner. I quickly shoved the rest of my dinner down so he could take my bowl with him.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Then I couldn't remember what tomorrow was. Its been so boring here, that I lost track of the day. "Dimitri, when is the trial anyways. No one ever mentions it."

Dimitri looked up from what he was doing and looking at me solemnly. "Its tomorrow."

**Okay, sorry about the ending but it was a perfect way to end it. Please review for me, so I know what you all think. Don't be too hard :( **


End file.
